Running From the Past
by birdy1
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Zidane is reunited with Garnet. Everyone thinks that the threat to Gaia is over but a danger still lurks, waiting for the right time to strike.


Running From the Past: Prologue 

By Birdy

Well this is my first fan fic I wrote so it might suck. I wrote this because…well…I was bored and I had this idea floating in my head for a while. So enjoy!

Italics = thinking

Coloured font = conversation in the mind (green is Zidane)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who? 

How? 

Why? 

These words ran through Zidane's head as he raced towards the now destroyed castle of Alexandria. He had awaken to see the city engulfed in flames, the people around him were either dead or dying. Cries for help could be heard from the injured but Zidane couldn't do anything to save them; their injuries were so severe that they would be dead in a few minutes anyway. The smell of rotting flesh almost made him want to throw up, this was far worst then the destruction Bahamut had created. 

"Who could've done this?" 

"**_I can answer that question for you_**." 

"W-What! Who is this?" 

"**_Let's just say that I'm a old friend of yours_**." 

"What do you mean 'old friend'…wait aren't you going to tell me who caused all this chaos? Hey, where'd you go? Answer me!" 

The only answer he received was the crackling of the fire. "Great, first Alexandria is burnt to the ground and now someone's messing with my head. W hat next." Zidane mumbled as he opened to front doors of the castle. The castle was empty there were no signs of life, even the rats had fled from their home. This worried Zidane, where were the guards, the servants and more importantly, where was Dagger? With this in mind Zidane quickly ran up the stairs towards the queen's bedroom only to find a familiar figure leaning against the door, dead. "Steiner!" Zidane approached the lifeless Pluto knight not wanting to accept the fact that his friend was dead, unfortunately the truth will hurt. Adelbert Steiner; captain of the Knights of Pluto was dead, his own sword had penetrated his armor and had gone straight through his heart. 

"Who did this to you Steiner? Who would do something like this? I swear, if I find that person, they will be punished for what they did" 

"**_I can answer that question for you."_**

"What! You again! Who are you? Tell me where you are!" 

"**_Like I said…I am a friend and if you seek me proceed through the doors."_**

"Dagger better not be hurt…" Zidane hollered as he stepped into the queen's chamber. "…Cause if she is…" Zidane froze when he saw Dagger sitting on a chair, not moving, eyes closed as if she was sleeping, God how he hoped that she was just sleeping. 

"**_So you finally decided to come in."_**

"Wh…wha…D-Dagger…what did you do to Dagger!" His voice cracked with every word that came out of his mouth, "No, it can't be, Dagger you can't be dead."

"**_But she is and it's all your fault._**" 

"How can that be possible? I would never hurt Dagger. Show yourself now!" A strange glow appeared behind Dagger and the shape of a cloaked figure was formed; hidden in the shadows, the mysterious man began to speak. 

"**_I see that you have fulfilled your mission."_**

"What! What mission?" 

"**_Why, the destruction of Alexandria and soon Gaia will suffer the same fate."_**

"No, I couldn't have done all this, I would never harm my friends, you're just messing with my head!" Tears threatened to fall as Zidane slowly moved his eyes back to the now dead queen. _I will not cry, I cannot break down now. I have to avenge her death and avenge the death of all that have died. _**"**You did this! Not me! You killed everyone, you caused all this chaos, you gave me this pain, and now you will pay for this!" He screamed at the man as he reached down for his daggers, but something was wrong; how come he only had one dagger? Where was the other one? 

"**_Are you looking for this?" _**The man pushed Dagger forward onto the cold floor only to reveal that one of Zidane's daggers was sticking out from her back. The tears were now flowing freely down Zidane's face, tears that he had never shed since he was a child. "I…I did this? But why could I not remember? Please tell me who you are…" 

"**_Zidane how can you forget who I am, I created you, I gave you life, I gave you a purpose to live, a destiny, and now you fulfilled it."_** Zidane's eyes widened at what the man had told him. "**_If you still need a hint, maybe this will help jog your memory._**" the stranger chuckled as he removed his hood to reveal himself as Garland. Zidane did nothing but stare at his creator, _this can't be happening, he's suppose to be dead, Kuja killed him,_ but before he could do anything, Zidane's world turned black. 

"**_You can ignore your past…_**"

"**_But you cannot run from it forever…_**" 

"**_You will help accomplish my dreams…_**"

"**_For you are my Angel of Death._**" 

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it? Hate it? Well I don't know if I'm going to continue this story but if enough people want the next chapter, I'll write something up. 

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story do not belong to me, they are the property of Squaresoft.

__ __


End file.
